cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Esterbrook
Captain Esterbrook, aka Elias Esterbrook, or just Esterbrook. He's the captain of House Lancaster's armsmen. About Esterbrook is a Warriorborn, a former Fleet Marine, and he's currently the Captain of the Armsmen of House Lancaster. He is a lifelong friend of Lady Lancaster, who trusts his judgement and speaks to him more freely than she does to her own daughter. Positions * Captain of House Lancaster's guard * Master of Arms * Former Fleet Marine Description Esterbrook is a warriorborn, with gold-green eyes with slitted pupils. He keeps his eyes hidden behind shaded spectacles. Like all warriorborn, he has superior strength and speed. He is also described as having leathery tanned skin from exposure to the sun, with a uniform and sword similar to that of the marines. :"A lean, dangerous-looking man, his skin worn and leathery from years of the pitiless sunlight borne by aeronauts and marines. He wore a black suit and coat tailored in the same style as the uniform of the Fleet marine he used to be. He bore the short, heavy, copper-clad blade of a Marine on one hip. The Gauntlet on his left hand was made of worn and supple leather, though the copper cagework around his forearm and wrist was as polished and as bright as Gwendolyn's newer model." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. Prologue, p. 4 Character / Personality Loyal, intelligent, and a quiet sort of wisdom. Skills and Abilities * He understands Cat, but doesn't speak it. "All wise folk do." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 10 * The general abilities of a Warriorborn Other Details * taught Benedict the song: "Farmer Long's Cucumber", an obscene sone that Albion Marines sing. Verses keep getting added over the centuries.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 36 Connections * House Lancaster * Lady Lancaster * Lord Lancaster * Gwen Lancaster * Sarah * Habble Morning * Master of Arms * Albion Marines * Reginald Astor * Grimm * Bridget Tagwynn * Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster * Duel * Rowl, of the House of the Silent Paws * Lord Albion, the Spirearch * Lancaster Vattery * Lancaster Manor * Auroran Marines * Francis Grimm * Admiralty Events Aeronaut's Windlass He was called in by Gwen's mother, Lady Lancaster, to stop her daughter from joining the Guard. His men were overtaken by Gwen and he didn't seem to try all that hard. He seemed to guess that it was all for show on the part of Lady Lancaster. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. Prologue, p. 4 Esterbrook was acting Master of Arms at the duel between Bridget and Reginald Astor. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 10 He and six Armsmen of House Lancaster held off enemy two squads of marines from Spire Aurora defending the Lancaster Vattery. He informed Grimm, who had come to their aide, that Lord and Lady Lancaster had seen the battle and offered a place in Lancaster Manor for Grimm's wounded men and the use of their doctors. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 15, p. 152 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * "I heard the Admiralty broke your sword. For cowardice." ... Kettle made a growling noise. ... Esterbrook glanced up, arching an eyebrow at Kettle. But then he turned back to Grimm, clearly waiting for an answer. ... "They did, sir," Grimm said. ... Esterbrook showed his teeth. "But you'll charge a dug-in position of Marines. With one arm in a sling." ... "It was necessary to do it," Grimm said "We all serve, sir. Some with me glory than others." ... Esterbrook seemed to consider the multiple meanings in Grimm's answer and said "Right. The admiralty has its head up its nethers again." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11, p. 118 Book References Category:Characters Category:Warriorborn Category:Members of House Lancaster